Nerevarine's Adventure
by sakura killer and moonlight
Summary: Cain, a young dunmer prisoner, is let loose by the emporer into morrowind, goodbye Dagoth Ur. Up for adoption


Nerevarine's Adventure

I own nothing except my characters name and actions WARNING: mentions of child sexual abuse and graphic violence

There where weird markings all around and a strange woman's elegant voice that said "They have taken you from the Imperial City first by carriage and now by boat, to the east, to Morrowind." my races homeland Morrowind is where I'm going? "Fear not, for I am watchful." then the bottom line changed into something I could read, only, it said "Many shall fall, one shall succeed." After that I woke up to another dunmer who woke me up.

"Stand up, there you go, you were dreaming, not even last nights storm could wake you up. What's your name?" the dunmer asked.

"Cain's the name, what about you?" I asked.

"Juib. Hey I think I hear the guard, we have to be quiet."

I heard the guard too and decided that being quiet was best, especially with my experience with a guard. In fact, that's why I got life instead of just 3 years. Maybe I should tell you about myself before I go any further. I'm Cain, no last name, a 26 year old dunmer woman. My hair is in an unusual style, let down and curly all the way past my shoulders to the middle of my back, and completely messy, four years of prison will do that to your hair. I was very attractive according to most men I've dated, and not to say I get around, but it is a fair number. Now back to the present.

The guard walked to me and said, with unreasonable contempt "Time to get out prisoner." Wait, me, get out, what, I was supposed to be in jail for life, what is going on.

He told me to follow him and, with one last, apologetic, look at Juib, I followed the guard up to a hatch. After I left through the hatch, a redguard guard, I always found that a funny predicament, told me to head down to the docks to the census office. I followed another guard after he recorded my face, sex, and race. I walked into a room and an old bald man said that they, whoever 'they' was, were waiting for me.

"Now we are going to need your class information, is it one of the common classes, or a rare class?" asked the old man "if it's rare you have to fill out these forms."

"I'm a rare so give me the paperwork." I said. I was a merc before prison and it was a combat job and you specialized in endurance and stealth. My minor skills are light armor, security, long blade, armorer, sneak, and mercantile. I wasn't very good since I got arrested only a few weeks after I started my career and I never got to practice.

"Very well mam, I also received you're letter that said you where born under a certain sign, which one is it?"

I was shocked he got a letter because I never sent a letter, but I kept my face schooled, one thing I learned in prison, "Well, I was born under the lady, sir."

He gave me some papers "Here, make sure your information is correct and here is a pack to hold your items."

Everything was correct and he told me to go talk to the captain to finish my release. Once I left the room I closed the door and realized that this was my chance to get some supplies when I saw that no one was in the room, it was a good opportunity for someone who had nothing but the close on her back. On the table there was some silverware, food, a candle, a note, a rusty dagger, some flin, and a lock pick. On a nearby bench I saw there was a bread basket. There are two baskets with some ingredients and next to them a shelf with a book called "_The Firmant_" a very common book that I had to read when I was a little girl. I still had nightmares about the orphanage, anyway, there was a candle, more silverware, some mazte, which I won't drink since I refuse to after I got arrested, and a locked box which had a fair amount of gold, then I went down some stairs and took everything from there since there where a few basket's and some sacks, I even took the buckets and torches.

I left the building and saw a barrel right next to the door to the captain. I checked it and found an engraved magic ring of healing and some other miscellaneous things. Naturally I took everything from the barrel back and put it in the pack, which was obviously magic since it said (and I mean literally told me with a voice and freaked me out) and identified the magic ring and is still not full after all that stuff was put in it the only thing that could make you tell it had anything in it from the outside was by lifting it up because it had every last ounce of the items put in it.

I talked to the guard and found out the emperor himself released me to give a package to a man named Caius Cosades who lived in a city called Balmora. Once I left I realized that he never had told me I had to get there right away, or anytime soon so I decided to stay in Seda Neen. I decided to talk to a tense looking Wood Elf, whose name was Fargoth. "Hello Wood Elf," I said "my names Cain"

"Excuse me, I'm Fargoth, hey, you're the one the Imperials ship dropped off, I apologize but I have no time to talk as my family's engraved ring was taken from me by Imperial guards."

I remembered ring I found "Hey is this it?" I asked pulling the ring out.

"Yes, oh, thank you. I'll tell my good friend Arrile about this, he owns the trade house." well, that's convenient.

"Oh, it was nothing, hey, what's the latest that's going on here."

"Well, the tax collector, Processus, hasn't been seen in a while. No one knows what happened to him."

Well, until next time, Cain out.


End file.
